


Draco maid french

by kasomicu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theodore observa que la relación de su amigo está algo apagada, por lo que decide ayudar a Draco a darle un poco de condimento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco maid french

Theodore miró fijo a Draco que estaba en pleno escrutinio de sus documentos. 

Después de la guerra, los Malfoy habían huido porque temían a los exmortífagos y también, a que la ley mágica los haría pagar por haber apoyado a Voldemort, por más que última instancia Narcissa haya encubierto a Harry Potter. 

Pero Draco, cansado de estar huyendo regresó y después de su juicio salió libre, debido a que no había logrado asesinar a nadie, y en su defensa estaba Harry Potter, el jodido salvador del Mundo Mágico, y el que le invitó a salir después de que él se asentara de nuevo. Claro que no contaba con que la comadrejilla menor ya no estuviera con Potter, y que este se hubiera dado cuenta que era bisexual. 

Después de otras salidas junto al ahora auror Potter, terminaron teniendo una relación, y ya iban dos años juntos. Theodore no se atrevía a reclamarle algo, puesto que en primera instancia él nunca había sido muy asiduo del pensamiento de su padre sobre los sangresucia y los mestizos, y porque, tampoco podía atacar que estuviera con un Gryffindor, al él estar con uno, específicamente Neville Longbottom. Pero a Theo no se le escapaba nada, y por eso se había dado cuenta que su amigo rubio estaba por demás tenso, quizá su relación con Potter estuviera algo complicada con tantas redadas que le tocaban a los aurores, y que la parte más cargada se la llevaba por supuesto Potter al ser ahora el jefe de los aurores. 

Así que iba a ir directo al punto, como siempre. 

—¿Y cómo va tu vida sexual, Draco? —soltó como si tal. Varias cosas pasaron a continuación siguiendo el efecto dominó. 

Primero, Draco rompió su pluma, la cual cayó sobre su pantalón manchándolo de tinta. Segundo, Draco dio un bote frente a ello. Tercero, al hacerlo, se golpeó la cabeza. Cuarto, lanzó improperios a todo lo que tenía cerca. 

Quinto, Theo se partió de risa. 

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Theo, hablas en serio? —preguntó ruborizado el de cabello platinado. Nott rodó los ojos y se cruzó de piernas. 

—Draco, te recuerdo que a mí me contabas lo que hacías con tus ligues en Hogwarts, y yo hacía lo mismo, no debería haber limitaciones entre nosotros en ese sentido. 

—Pero con Harry es distinto y lo sabes, no es un ligue, es mi pareja —comentó Draco, aflojándose la corbata y lanzando un hechizo para limpiarse los pantalones. 

Theo bufó. —Ya sé, es diferente porque ahora eres tú el que pone el culo y no al revés —sentenció y Draco frunció el ceño estando por completo rojo. 

—No soy siempre yo el que lo hace, ¡nos turnamos! —respondió ofendido. 

—Oh, por favor, Draco, entre gitanos no nos vamos a leer la mano (1). Yo soy el que está abajo en la cama pero créeme, soy de todo menos sumiso —mencionó Theodore con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro. 

—Hablo en serio, Theo, nos turnamos —“otra cosa es que me guste estar abajo”, pensó. 

—Yaa, el punto es que no están bien las cosas ahora, porque el otro día que vine junto con Nevy, Harry sonreía y todo, como cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, es decir, con la pinta de Gryffindor que ni se hace una paja por sentirse apenado ante la sola idea. ¡Y no te atrevas a negarlo, Draco! Tú también estás tenso, por lo que me atrevo a discernir que en aquel aspecto están algo ofuscados —caviló Theo. Draco miró a un lado, era verdad, hacia ya más de un mes que Harry venía demasiado cansado y solo dormía, apenas dándole un beso de buenas noches. 

—Él está un poco ocupado, viene muy tarde y solo come, se da una ducha y duerme. No puedo obligarlo a más. Quien como tú, Longbottom es un maestro pero te tiene muy bien atendido, por lo que veo —farfulló Draco con un tinte de envidia. 

—Ay, Draco, si supieras lo que he tenido que hacer. ¡Tengo que vivir en Hogwarts! Soportar a mocosos correteando por todos lados y seguir viendo Peeves. No es fácil, aparte tuve que dejar mis negocios, pero no me arrepiento. Nevy es un amor y me trata como si fuera un príncipe —masculló con aire soñador. 

—Más bien princesita, diría yo —chanceó Draco. Theo le dio un golpecito leve en el brazo pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. 

—Pues como fuese, follamos como conejos, porque así él esté tenso, yo lo arrincono en cualquier salón en desuso y lo trato mejor que a un pura sangre. Y hablo del caballo, no de los viejos pensamientos del Señor Tenebroso y eso —aclaró Theo, haciendo un ademán con su mano. Draco alzó una ceja, tratando de imaginarse cómo sería tratar como caballo a un hombre. 

—¿Qué eso no es malo? Digo, es tu pareja, se van a casar y, ¿lo tratas como a un animal? 

—Draco, mi vida, ¿qué nunca has montado a Potter como si fuera un caballo y tú uno de los mejores jinetes? Es comodísima esa posición, principalmente porque tú eres el que maneja la situación —declaró Theo. Draco se sonrojó, la verdad es que no, nunca había sido muy atrevido en la cama—. Por las barbas de Merlín, Draco. Con razón, eres una abuela en la cama. 

—¡Una abuela! ¿De qué hablas, Theo? Yo no me quejo de lo que Harry y yo hacemos, y él… él nunca se ha quejado. Nos gusta así como estamos. 

—No seas aguafiestas, Draco. Verás, Nevy era un poco tímido al principio, pero luego utilizamos lubricantes muggles de sabores, juguetitos muggles de diferentes formas, hay unas bolas chinas que te mueres, aparte de las esposas, ¡joder! Hay de todo, incluso jugamos a los roles de vez en cuando, y mira que cuando Nevy está inspirado es un excelente actor —alabó a su novio el Slytherin. Draco lo miró con una ceja alzada, ¿Theo usando cosas de muggles y juego de roles? ¿Qué diablos era eso? 

—¿Juego de roles? ¿Qué es eso, Theo? —cuestionó totalmente confundido Draco. 

—Pillín, te llamó la atención el juego de roles, uhmn —dijo Theo sonriente. 

—Te estoy preguntando qué es, porque no había escuchado antes aquel término —bramó Draco, ya cansándose del comportamiento de su amigo. 

—Ay, Draco, Draco, Draco, ¡juego de roles! —exclamó Theo abriendo sus brazos hacia el cielo—. Es un juego sexual, tú te comportas como alguien más, y tu pareja también, por ejemplo, que tú seas un malhechor y Potter un policía muggle, te detendría y usaría las esposas. ¿No has visto el porno muggle? Es muy creativo, todas las situaciones terminan en sexo pero ayuda a tener ideas de disfraces. Bomberos muggles, enfermeros, ¡pff! —musitó. Draco lo vio extrañado, preguntándose en qué momento su amigo se había vuelto tan adepto al mundo muggle, y con tanta información en aquel ámbito. 

—Entonces… sugieres que me vista de algo y actúe. 

—Como Potter viene cansado, tendríamos que jugar solo contigo —comentó Theo más para sí mismo y luego barrió con la mirada a Draco—. Uhmn, ¿qué podrías ser? —se acercó más y lo rodeó, haciendo que Draco se incomodase frente al escrutinio—. Sigues siendo tan delgado como antes, con un cuerpo fibroso y musculatura poco trabajada, cinturita menuda, culo respingón, piernas kilométricas y caderas estrechas. Uhmn… 

—¡Theodore! —chilló Draco enrojeciéndose de nuevo y cruzándose de brazos para sentarse de nuevo, intentando rehuir de la mirada de su amigo. 

—¡Ay, Draco! Estás bueno, pero no eres mi tipo, aparte eres muy pasivo para mí —se quejó Theo. 

—¡Te he dicho que nos turnamos! 

—Y la cosa es que yo amo a Nevy, así que centrémonos. ¿No te gustaría vestirte de enfermera sexy? 

—¿Estás consciente de que soy hombre, verdad? 

—Sí, pero tu contextura da para eso. Aunque… ¡ya sé! Una sirvienta. —Draco arqueó una ceja—. Claro, te vestirás como una sirvienta, es un cliché de las películas porno de los muggles, pero te quedará hermoso. 

—O sea…no solo me dices que me vestiré de mujer, sino que también de una empleada muggle. ¿Sabes que las mandrágoras con las que trabaja tu novio no se fuman, no? —interrogó Draco aguantándose la risa. 

—¡Ja-já, Draco! Qué chistoso, pero no, no es broma. Es más, ahora mismo iremos a una tienda muggle para que veas los modelitos que hay —ordenó Theo, sujetando a Draco por la mano y apareciéndolos de inmediato. 

… 

—El Caldero Chorreante —dijo Draco a modo de exhalación. 

—¡Obvio sí! De aquí salimos al mundo de los muggles, no te imaginabas que apareceríamos en la tienda de frente, ¿no? 

—No, pero, ¿hablas en serio? —Draco no podía creer que estaba dejándose guiar hacia aquello. 

—¡Obvio! Que yo sepa se llama sexshop, y hay de todo un poco. Aunque debemos especificar que es para ti, para que te den uno que no tenga un montón de espacio vacío adelante —observó Theo. 

—Mira, si Harry se burla de mí, juro que te castro, Nott. Y nunca dudes de la palabra de un Malfoy —se rindió Draco. Theodore rió y jaló a su amigo por su brazo sacándolo del Caldero Chorreante. 

… 

Harry estaba cansado, simplemente quería que lo ascendieran para tener más tiempo. Claro que amaba su trabajo, en Hogwarts quería ser auror, y si bien le encantaba ayudar a las personas y hacer reformas para mejorar pues también tenía que decir que el estrés lo estaba matando. Agradecía que Draco fuese tan comprensivo, pero casi ni hablaban, y lo menos que quería es que su relación se afectase por su trabajo. Él ya no era más el Niño que Vivió, no debía matar a un mestizo alienado, y no quería estar arriesgando a perder a personas que quería simplemente por no ser algo egoísta. Ya se merecía estar en paz, disfrutando de su pareja, y si todo iba bien, pronto podría pedirle matrimonio. 

Eso si es que su querido rubio no terminaba aburriéndose de él y dejándolo. O engañándolo con alguien más. Ya comenzaba a tener pensamientos negativos. Suspiró y se dirigió a su puerta, entrando apesadumbrado, con la idea de que encontraría a Draco con alguien más en su cama. ¿Sería mejor llamarlo para que así tuviese tiempo para dejar lo que estuviera haciendo? O quizá sería mejor encontrarlo infraganti. 

En plena disyuntiva se mordió la boca y frunció el entrecejo. Un ruido proveniente de la sala lo alertó, sus sentidos de auror por sobre todo, así que se dirigió ahí encontrándose con una imagen que no pensó hallar. 

Vio un par de piernas con medias hasta los muslos en forma de diamante, un trasero que podía apreciarse por debajo de esa corta falda negra y que estaba cubierto por unos calzoncillos que dejaban poco a la imaginación, y, ¿limpiando a la manera muggle con un plumero? Se encontraba Draco, con un cintillo en la cabeza color blanco. Con tacones. Era bizarro aquella escena. Su rubiecito no estaba engañándolo, sino que estaba vestido como sirvienta de aquellas mansiones en las películas antiguas muggles, la diferencia es que se le veía muy poco decente, y precisamente al mirarlo así no se le antojaría que limpiase nada, al menos no con ese plumero. 

Cuando Draco vio a Harry esperó que se destornillara de risa, pero su novio no salía de su estado de estupefacción, así que se sonrojó y se levantó lentamente para ver cómo esos ojos lo recorrían. Y se sintió poderoso, ahí, un Malfoy vestido como empleada muggle, incluso con taco siete que se preguntaba cómo es que podría seguir parado sin estamparse contra el suelo, pero Draco se sentía poderoso. 

Con un equilibrio envidiable se acercó a su moreno novio y comenzó a pasarle el plumero por sobre el pecho, como quien no quiere la cosa. 

—¿Desea algo el señog? —preguntó Draco con un acento francés que sabía imitar a la perfección. Y Harry casi se derrite en plena sala. 

—Dra-Dra…aco… —tartamudeó Harry, y Draco sonrió pícaro mordiéndose un dedo. 

—¿Sí, señog? —comenzó a pasarle el plumero por la parte baja. 

—Tú… cuarto… cama… yo… 

Draco alzó una ceja sin borrar su sonrisa. Le encantaba la elocuencia de su novio. 

—¿Quiege que le limpie su cama, señog? 

—Draco —insistió Harry no pudiendo encontrar palabras para ponerlas en una oración, o no en una coherente al menos. 

—Bueno, señog, voy a ig acomodagle las almohadas —declaró Draco para retirarse moviendo las caderas con cadencia y gracilidad.

Harry pudo respirar con normalidad recién cuando Draco se fue. Entonces él corrió en dirección al baño, quitándose la ropa en tiempo record y metiéndose a la ducha para casi arrancarse la piel al jabonarse, y por más que estaba en contacto con el agua fría, su erección no cedía ante la imagen mental de Draco con ese corto vestido negro mostrando sus piernas que tanto le encantaban y que ahora estaban sin ningún rastro de aquella pelusilla rubia que solía encontrar cuando lo acariciaba. No es que le gustase menos así, pero en esa situación, con aquellas medias e indumentaria pues iba a la perfección. 

Se puso una salida de baño y casi a trompicones llegó a su cuarto en donde le esperaba Draco a cuatro patas sobre la cama acomodando las almohadas. Harry se sentía prácticamente como esos monitos muggles que sangraban por la nariz profusamente al ver una escena por demás provocativa. 

Nunca antes lo habían hecho en esa posición, ya que Harry prefería mirar a Draco de frente cuando lo hacían, ver cómo llegaban al orgasmo juntos, sin embargo, su autocontrol era casi inexistente. Así que con mucho esfuerzo —para no correrse con solo la vista—, se situó detrás de Draco y comenzó a darle besos húmedos en el cuello para luego ondear sus caderas, haciendo una evidente demostración de lo que se aproximaba. 

—Joder, joder, joder, ¡Potter! No me vayas a hacer mierda el disfraz, y sé más cuidadoso —se quejó Draco. 

—Oh, vamos, Draco, sigue hablándome con ese acento francés y comportándote tan sumisamente como una buena sirvienta así como hace un rato —pidió Harry, pasando de las quejas y mordisqueándole ahora el cuello. 

Draco sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo con las mordidas que le brindaba su novio, y claro, él quería follar, se moría de ganas, pero tampoco quería ser un sumiso. Suficiente con que estuviese vestido de mujer y soportar a Theo todo el día diciéndole lo muy nena que era. 

No, él iba a demostrarle a Harry qué tan sumiso era. 

—No vayas tan rápido, Potter —le dijo para luego invertir los papeles y hacerlo caer de espaldas a la cama sentándose él a horcajadas sobre su vientre—. Esta vez, quiero estar arriba. 

Harry lo miró un poco confundido al principio pero luego abrió sus piernas dispuesto a que su amante hiciese lo que le pareciese, sin embargo, Draco se las juntó de nuevo. 

—No me has entendido, cariño. Quiero estar arriba porque quiero montarte —susurró Draco contra el oído de Harry para luego mordérselo levemente. 

—¿Mon-ontarme? 

Y sin esperar más, Draco comenzó a mecerse sobre Harry, todavía llevaba aquel calzoncillo pero sentía perfectamente cuán excitado se encontraba el moreno. 

—Sí, Harry y tú debes hacerme caso ahora —exhaló el de ojos plateados mientras se iba quitando la ropa interior, pero Harry no pensaba quedarse quieto porque comenzó a hacerla añicos—. Por Merlín, Potter, qué bruto te pones a veces. 

Harry le dio una palmada a Draco haciéndole dar un bote. —Pero así te gusto —dijo y atrajo al rubio hacia su rostro para comenzar a besarlo, con demasiada exigencia ya que se encontraba muy acelerado. 

—Monsieur, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille (2) —farfulló Draco después de recuperar el aire. 

Harry le volvió a dar otra palmada y Draco soltó otro grito poco masculino por el cual se mordió el labio inferior para no volver a hacerlo. 

Comenzaron a friccionarse entre más besos acalorados, Draco empezaba a considerar su vestido como un estorbo pero no quería quitarle el morbo a su pareja así completamente perlado en sudor comenzó a prepararse, frente a los ojos abiertos como platos de Harry, ya que usualmente era su novio el que hacía eso por él. 

—Monsieur, ¿le gusta lo que ve, uh? —jadeó Draco con ambas piernas abiertas mientras se penetraba con sus dedos, montándolos para deleitar a Harry, haciendo que su falda se levantase y bajase acorde a sus movimientos. Puso más lubricante en su mano y ahora empezó a embadurnar el adolorido miembro de Harry. 

—Draco —siseó Harry, moviéndose por inercia contra la mano que lo acariciaba. 

—Y esto solo es el principio, monsieur —dijo con su voz normal para luego empalarse a sí mismo. 

Ambos boquearon, extasiados con la sensación, hacía mucho que no lo hacían, y si bien Draco sentía un dolorcillo por la falta de costumbre, poco a poco se fue relajando para luego apretar el miembro en su interior y hacer gruñir a Harry, sabía que le encantaba eso. 

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Draco acomodando sus manos sobre el pecho velludo de su amante, jugando con sus pezones en el trayecto y deseando besarle hasta secarle los labios. Harry asintió y sujetó a Draco por sus caderas. 

—Uhmn, quieres mantener tú el ritmo, ¿acaso temes que sea demasiado para ti, Potter? —cuestionó mientras hacía círculos con sus caderas haciéndole estremecer al de ojos verdes. 

—Más quisieras, Malfoy —respondió Harry con una sonrisa afectada. Provocándole gracia que usasen esas palabras en un momento abismalmente distinto a cuando las usaron por primera vez. 

—Entonces prepárate —advirtió y comenzó a subir y bajar rápidamente, buscando el ángulo perfecto para estimular a su próstata y de paso, volver loco a Harry—. Harry, Harry, joder… Ha-ah..rry.. 

—Uhmnn… —saboreó el cuello de Draco, sabiendo que le dejaría marcas a ese paso, y comprendía la petición implícita en aquel llamado del rubio, así que siguió besándole despacio para luego encontrar su boca y capturar sus labios mientras cogía su pene y lo masturbaba. 

—Sí, sí, así, ¡sí! —gritó Draco penetrándose una y otra vez, al ritmo de los toques de Harry en su polla. Draco no sabía si iba a venirse o iba a morir en aquel instante. Se sentía lleno, estimulado de diferentes formas que hacían que su vientre y sus testículos se estremeciesen y apretasen con fuerza. 

Harry por su parte creía que se iba a desmayar, él no se movía por más que quería enterrarse en lo profundo de Draco, se absorbido por sus entrañas y nunca salir de aquel espacio cálido y apretado. Se sentía completo, y lo que se ocurrió fue besarlo con dulzura en ese instante, haciendo que esa acción contrastase bastante con el ambiente en el que estaban. Pero para él no solo era sexo, él amaba a Draco. 

—Te amo —soltó en un resuello y Draco se corrió, manchando el vestido negro y el pecho de Harry, profusamente y con los ojos en blanco, cayendo sobre el cuerpo del moreno, el cual lo acunó y embistió un par de veces para hacer lo mismo. 

—Ahmn du dondo —masculló Draco en el cuello de Harry, mordisqueando perezosamente y comenzando a hacer formas con la yema de sus dedos sobre los brazos de su novio. 

—¿Uhmn? —Harry siempre se reía de aquello, Draco no podía hablar correctamente después de venirse. Él también estaba aletargado por el orgasmo, buscó su boca y lo beso suavemente—. Draco, ¿quisieras casarte conmigo? 

El rubio se espigó, sintiendo el dolor por el brusco movimiento y olvidando que aún tenía a Harry en su interior. Descompuso su expresión y luego se enrojeció mirando a Harry. Abrió la boca y luego la cerró como un pez. Ellos no habían hablado de ello, a Draco le parecía injusto presionarlo con algo así, en especial porque estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo. 

—¿Estás seguro? —interrogó Draco con los ojos algo llorosos. Él no lloraba por cualquier cosa, Harry lo sabía, así que en definitiva debía estar emocionado por la propuesta. 

—Por supuesto, amor —musitó Harry en un tono que buscaba infundirle confianza, mirándolo con determinación y acariciando sus mejillas. 

—Espero Potter que no lo hagas solo para verme con un vestido de novia, eh —chanceó Draco. 

—Te verás hermoso con lo que lleves. 

Ambos se dieron tal mirada de adoración y luego se besaron.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: La saga Harry Potter le pertenece a la señora J.K.Rowling, yo solo juego con sus personajes. No se busca ofensa con esto.
> 
> (1) Ese dicho aquí en mi país también se dice como "entre prostitutas no nos vamos a contar los clientes", así que básicamente es como que entre personas que hacen lo mismo, no se pueden engañar porque saben los trucos que van a usar, pero me centré en lo primero, porque Theo piensa que ambos son los pasivos :D.
> 
> (2) "Señor, no soy esa clase de chica."


End file.
